Helpless Romance
by PaTchoRa
Summary: Ever heard of the saying, "I love you but… wish I never learned to"? What could be the possible reasons why a guy couldn't be with the one he loves? The actual happenings are about to be revealed. Usual pairings 2/2


**MUST READ: **YAH! I know the sequel was late… SO, SO FREAKING LATE -_- Anyway, this is the sequel to Hopeless Romantic©. So please, before reading this, I advise you to read HR1/2 first. It's in my profile. But you can still understand this plot without reading it anyway. Haha! Still, I'm advising you. :)) Thank you.

**HR SUMMARY: **Ever heard of the saying, "I love you but… wish I never learned to"? What could be the possible reasons why a guy couldn't be with the one he loves? The actual happenings are about to be revealed. 2/2

* * *

><p>**o**<p>

**HELPLESS ROMANCE ©**

_By Patchora_

**o**

* * *

><p>February 14, mark of Alice Academy's Junior-Senior's Prom. It was a romance-filled day where couples spend the rest of the night dancing with the one they love –the tne they thought could be their other half. Cupid's arrows were flying in the air here and there. As the girls in their beautiful extravagant gowns sway their hips side to side, synchronizing with their individual partners clothed in their own expensive tux. Their smiles reached their ears, obviously charmed and trapped in a fantasy of hopeless romantics. Lights dimmed. Soft music was played. Yet despite the entire lovey-dovey atmosphere, two certain people weren't having the time of their lives. Instead of loving, they were completely out of the mood in seeing each other. They weren't arguing, nope; just gloomy. So sad that Cupid just has to make their paths crossed.<p>

**[Tsubasa's Point Of View]**

I was casually walking on the dance room. People were staring at me. Other girls flirted but I basically ignored them. I was in the middle of drinking some punch when someone accidentally bumped me. The drink spilled but thankfully not on my tux.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" the person exclaimed. But somehow, "Oh, idiot, it's you!"

With that, I already knew who it was.

_Misaki._

The last person I wanted to ever see. But don't take it in a bad way. Misaki. Well, she's basically a nice friend. Actually more than a nice friend. I wanted it to be more than that. But even before that would even happen, my future is already tied to a person I didn't want to be with. Though, I have great respect for the girl. She's fragile and somewhat, I couldn't bear hurt her –my supposedly future wife.

But everyone knows, probably besides her and the monkey standing in front of me, that the only person I would be comfortable with would be with her –with Misaki. And though how great my feelings would be for her, I couldn't bring to hurt Nobara, especially with her condition nowadays.

"Dance with me, you moron!" I heard Misaki speak, breaking the train of thoughts inside my head. Willingly, I took her hand and led her towards the center of the room.

****o****

We talked for a while regarding random stuffs as we danced –mostly regarding the past years we had in the school. It may seem rather awkward but I tried to push the thought off. Somehow, seeing her smile wipes the momentary doubt and longing I have with me. This is the moment… and I would treasure it all throughout.

After a long time of dancing, guards suddenly came to me. I didn't know what went wrong or what I did wrong. But there was fear in their eyes. They pulled me off the dance, brought me to the corner of the room and told me the whole thing. As much as I didn't want to leave, I have to. It was a choice I _have to _take.

**[End of Point Of View]**

Somewhere in the middle of the dancing halls, however, one certain blond boy with cerulean eyes was walking around, actually observing and looking for something, someone whom he was interested in. After all, this is the Junior-Senior's prom, not to mention Valentine's Day.

**[Ruka's Point Of View]**

I was walking around the room, hoping to find something that might catch my interest for the night. Specifically, I was actually hoping I might find _her_ tonight –the person who trapped me helplessly for years. My only interest. Many years had passed yet I still haven't got the courage to even say a word to her. Now, my days are numbered. There'll only be a few more before I leave school, before I leave everyone behind. I just wished to have even one moment with her. It would've been best if that moment, the moment I've been waiting for would happen right here, right now. Yet I also know my chances were getting slimmer every passing second because of the tight-packed halls. Sad to say, the people I only saw crowding around me, near me, were the drooling fan girls in their usual slutty dresses. I sigh. Well, what else is new? Luckily, they didn't bother to hug me or rip my clothes unlike the ones they usually did during schooldays. Bad times I tell you.

Suddenly, I felt parched. I decided to go get some punch. I was about to reach out for a glass cup when I suddenly felt something underneath my pointed shoes. I turned to look down to see something silvery and shiny. I bent low, hoping to see the object more clearly despite the dim lights. As I did so, I could clearly make out a circular small object. I grabbed it before raising it up near my eyes. It was a ring, a golden ring with a small diamond planted in its center. It was just simple yet cute. It might still probably cost thousands because it seems as if this was made out of pure gold and diamond. I looked around, hoping to spot a face that looks worried from losing something, like this ring for example. Yet I couldn't find any. Everyone was obviously looking fine, clearly having the time of their lives. I sighed as I held the ring tighter in my hands.

I went on in grabbing some punch before drinking it, feeling its content drip through my dried throat. I placed the glass on the table. I was actually planning on skipping the last dance. I finally thought it was pointless anyway. Maybe it's best to just go home. My head starts to ache. Guess I'll have to take my chances the next day? Next month? Probably never at all. I sighed. Just as I was about to head out, turning around, I saw someone I least expected to see… her, Hotaru.

"Um," she started, stammering, a feat least expected from an Imai. Yet I couldn't be more wrong, she's really the one standing right before me no matter how hard I tried to slap myself.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to be more firm, less quivery.

"Do you happen to have found my ring?" she asked. I was left speechless for a while by that voice –that voice that had the power to hypnotize every person she passes.

Having no choice but to tell her, I raised my hand and showed her the ring I just found.

"Um… Is this yours?"

Her eyes then widen from sheer delight and shock. As I watch her lips form into a small rare smile, I couldn't help but smile inwardly as well as I gratefully handed her the ring.

"Thank you," she emotionlessly said –it may sound like one but the truth is it really isn't. People just don't know her own small ways of appreciating and acknowledging everyone. Well for me, from what I'd notice, she usually expresses it in a way that it'll look less obvious. I bet she's the shy type in terms of socializing. What she says actually means the opposite –at times; kind of reminds me of the best friend I knew, Natsume Hyuuga.

When neither of us uttered a single sound afterwards, tempting as it may be to stay and ask her out, but you know me. I am not the kind of guy who just hooks up on girls as if they're nothing. So, yeah, I backed out.

But just when I was about to walk away, I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around and saw her unsure face. At that very instant, even without words, I knew it was a sign that I should grab the moment. I smiled, for the last time I did –a pure one before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

****o****

The sweet smell of her perfume immediately greeted my nose. Victoria Secret. So enticing. Addicting. Her eyes of the chastest violet, reflecting the very soul she has inside. Pure. Honest. If only God could grant me even a single wish, I would've wished this night not to end. Just stay like this forever. Dancing to eternity 'til my heart stops. 'Til she's finally the one who'll tell me to stop.

_Hotaru._

I would've done, given anything just to have a forever with you. I love you. I love you so much that my heart aches every time I'm reminded we could never be together. Sometimes, sometimes I asked myself why life's so cruel. Seriously, I don't want to hurt you. I really don't. Yet no one gave me a choice but to still do it in the end. Whatever options, it'll still lead to dead ends. My love for you is so great, so deep –deeper than Pacific Ocean itself. Yet I don't want to show it because I don't want you to hope. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to cry. It's much better for you to find another guy. It's much better to see myself suffer than see you in pain. I can't bear when that happens. I can't stand it. That's why, right now, I'm letting you go. But before that happens, I just want to have this night. This one last dance with you. Before I leave, I want to have even a single memory of you and me together. Dancing to eternity 'til my heart stops. 'Til you're finally the one who'll tell me to stop.

**[End of Point Of View]**

Sadly, she tells it or not, it has to stop nonetheless. The moment needs to be ruined. Ruka could finally feel his stomach in knots –literally! He immediately stopped as he slowly cupped his mouth, as if fighting the urge to vomit. He did it with complete care, trying hard to make it less obvious as possible. His head starts to ache but he tried to give his best not to show it in public. Especially not in front of her. Still, the more he tried to fight, the more the pain grows. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he crookedly ran out of the building. He ran towards nowhere in particular, no exact destination. Just as far away from her as possible. He didn't want to let her see him like this. He doesn't want her to worry if ever she'll be. He didn't even bother checking on her reaction. He just left… even without saying goodbye.

**-HR-**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the corners of the dance floor, a certain raven-haired lad was both happy and sick with these romantic fluffs happening right in front of him. He was happy for the fact that his fiancé wasn't there to bug him; yet sick for the fact of all these love dramas which he thought are only for children. Quite the phony one there, huh, Natsume? Are you really sick of this children fuss as you claimed to be? Or is it that you're just jealous?

**[Natsume's Point Of View]**

People danced. Girls flirted. Boys hoped. Girls started flirting again, hoping to get my attention which would possibly happen after a million years. Well, obviously, it's sickening. So, I decided to spare myself and decided to maybe take a walk outside. As I stepped out into the balcony, I could see the large lake out front with a single silhouette nearby. Actually eager to know who it was, I agreed to myself to go check on it. Anyway, I have no other things left to do. It's boring and I forgot my favorite manga back home.

As I walked along the shoreline of the lake, both hands inside my pockets, the person standing not far from where I currently am briefly turned to my direction, making me clearly see who the person was… it was no other than _Mikan _inher own red and white gown.

****o****

Finally done with the introductions and greetings, I stood beside her. She tried talking and asking a few things to ease the tension. In no time, we finally ended up with a conversation thanks to her. We talked for a few while. Yet being the man with a few words, she was the one who did most of the talking. I just answered her if ever she'll ask me something with no more than a 'hn' or a 'tch.' We both stood before a large full-bloom Sakura tree. A lake situated in front, reflecting the full moon's blue radiance. The night was serene. The air was calm. Then, quiet. Everything suddenly fell to total silence. Confused, I turn to my side to see her closing her eyes, probably taking in the peacefulness of the place. As I watched her in secrecy, I couldn't help but be lost in my own thoughts by my own emotions.

_Mikan._

I love you. You might not be of my age, my batch mate, but you were the one who uncontrollably held my heart even from the start. I wouldn't know anyone better to have it than you alone. You're precious to me, so precious that not even billions of those green papers I had in my account could compare. So precious than my heart itself. I wouldn't even hesitate to give it to you because I know it was never meant for anyone to own but you. I love you very much, much more than you could've ever imagined. Everyone knows that. Heck! Even an idiotic stupid loveless person would see how I treated you much more than how I treated ordinary people around me. Yet it just got to be you to be the one whose so dense, isn't it?

My family had own thousands of successful companies. I had everything every person could desire. Yet still I wasn't happy. For what I only have are their desires –worldly desires. Not mine. You're my desire. You're everything I ever want Mikan. Can't you see it? If only I got the strength, enough bravery, I would take no hesitation to fight for you, for us if possible. But I know more than to defy my parents. I know more than to go against their will to marry that Koizumi. Consequences would be severe not only for me but for you. I actually don't care if they disown me or got me beaten. I don't give a damn about any of it. I wouldn't be hurt nor cry because of it. Yet if they lay a finger on you, it would be as if my heart was being stabbed and cut to thousands of pieces. Every drop of your crystal tear corresponds to every liter of blood my heart loses.

Corny as it may seem but you're my heart Mikan. My soul. I just hoped you know that. You're everything I ever wanted –everything. Yet of all, it just got to be you whom I can't have. Your eyes held so much happiness, so much glee. I can't even bare to put darkness in it. Your scent, the scent of strawberries I always loved. Your lips always in its natural shade of red which would've been good if brushed in mine. Those three simple things. Yes, simple, yet so difficult to grab. You're so near yet it seemed as if you're far, too far to reach. I was just hoping. If only I could have this one special time. Just this once. To have what I can't have. Even just this one single chance to feel you and to make you feel I was always there, just behind you to catch you and beside you to be with you.

I grabbed her soft arms when she didn't say anything. It was so soft I couldn't dare to bruise it. And as she spun around, I locked her pure lips with mine.

I instantly closed my eyes, didn't even bother to see her shocked face. She struggled, yes, for a few moments. It was normal but I held on. I'm not going to let go just yet. Not now. Sooner than you think, she finally gave up and let me enter. I know I was only invading her privacy yet who says I'm the one who follow rules? And as I explored her mouth with my own, it was the time I first discovered the terms ecstasy and bliss. No one could ever make me feel like that except for her. No one… no one but her.

As I ended it after a few minutes, I took the liberty to scan her dazed face. I can't blame her. It was an unauthorized entry. Nevertheless, I was contented, contented to even have that slim chance to be with her.

"Natsume," she called. Her voice was like an angel's hymn. I looked at her with face stoic as ever. She touched her lips, her lips so full of life from the moment we shared a while ago. There was confusion in her face. I couldn't blame her. Truth be told, I never want her to feel doubt yet I have no other choice but to stay mysterious. I can't open to her nor even be with her for that matter. All I've done was for the sheer purpose of keeping her safe from harm's way. She looked at me. Her big brown eyes asked me for some explanations. Yet I can't give any for my acts are already explanations about everything I felt inside. Those feelings I suppressed for years.

I heard her let out a heavy breath, that of which created a sound that means disappointment. I didn't mean to dissatisfy her. I didn't mean to make her think I was a lip rapist yet I don't have a choice to make it appear as that. Make her hate me; dislike me so that it'll be easier for the both of us. It may be hard on my part but its much better that way than see her be the one to suffer. I only thought what's best for her because I cared for her. Think of me as a hypocrite because of what I thought before I went outside. I don't care. You have no right to judge simply because I said so.

As she turned her back on me and was about to run away, I couldn't do anything but let my male instincts do the job. I hugged her passionately from the back. "I'm sorry," I whispered after a few minutes before letting her go. She turned back and looked at me. Her face etched with pure puzzlement but I didn't even bother to see it anymore. Doing so would only make me hurt. I retreated, tried to take steps further away from her as possible. After few more steps, I mustered my courage to look back only to see her heading towards the balcony. I tried to smile a painful smile for her, for the sake that it was been her whom I always see smiling. But I can't do it as pure as her. Murmuring one last goodbye to no one but myself, I turned around and started walking away again. Agonizing as it may seem to be but I'm releasing her. I'm finally letting her go… letting her go with my heart safely placed in her hands.

**[End of Point Of View]**

There was no Tsubasa to argue with because they never did argue anything in the first place. There was no Ruka to pull you back for indeed, it wasn't him who pulled her back. There was no Natsume to randomly ask you for a dance but there _was_ a Natsume who randomly kiss you in the lips. There was no grape juice that was spilt; no dance to finish and no… closed path walk that leads to the lake where he'll take your hand.

Indeed, that was really what happened. Everything was never more than a helpless romance. But they could never forget them, that one thing was certain. They couldn't for they would never even dare try.

The whole time Tsubasa was at the hospital to be with her, even how unfair it may be, Misaki was the only person that ran through his mind. As a blond boy was brought to the hospital when some random stranger found him on the street, what he could only hope was for them to meet again before he was fully taken by darkness. And as he step out of the place, out of her life… for the first time, the great Natsume Hyuuga actually…

.

.

…cried.

.

* * *

><p>**o**<p>

**End of Story**

**o**

* * *

><p>Again, please also read the other half of this, hopeless romantic – it's where some of the details, like how they met, what they talked for the moment and etcetera, are found! I deleted the summaryexplanations since I figured that it works better if I'll let you decide or figure out its true meaning. :D Much love.


End file.
